The Best of the Demon Vessels
by neko-youkia
Summary: Naruto trains with the Kyuubi so that they can get Sasuke back and fend off the Akatsuki. Kakashi invites himself to watch Naruto's training. Not 100 percent sure where this is going, but much more to come!
1. 1: Train me

Words to know

**Kyuubi** - Nine tails

**baba-chan**- hag

**gakki-** brat; child

AN: this is my first go at Naruto fanfiction and my second story... so make sure you tell me what you think and review! Flames welcome.

I also need an editor. Enjoy.

disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter1**

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, the sun was shining, a nice breeze was constantly flowing, the birds were chirping an-

"NO, NARUTO!" The voice echoed scaring the birds into silence. That voice belonged to the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Inside the Hokage's office, Naruto was pleading with Tsunade over one thing or another, with Tsunade remaining obstinate as ever.

"Aww, come on Tsunade baba-chan," Naruto pouted and begged. "Just one B-Rank mission." He tried his puppy dog eyes. These eyes were just as infamous as Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. They were so adorable with those innocent blue eyes all wobbly and shaky. They looked so sad, pleading and- Damn, it almost worked on Tsunade, but she caught herself before anything showed on her face.

"No Naruto, go train." She said, without the slightest hint of sympathy.

Naruto squinted his eyes and frowned as he crossed his arms. "Who am I going to train with? Jeriya and Kakashi are on missions and I can only condition by myself."

"For all I care you can train with the Kyuubi," Tsunade replied sarcastically. That wasn't the responce Naruto was expecting. He was expecting her to make him do a whole bunch of D-Rank missions or for her to tell him to go get some scrolls from the library. What she actually said, unfortunetly, caused a light bulb to light up above Naruto's head. His displeased pouting face morphed into one of his famous (or infamous, depending on who you are) fox grins. His eyes were squinted in mirth and his smile reached from ear to ear. This caused Tsunade to frown.

"Ya know, baba-chan, that's the best thing you said all week!" Naruto said seriously. Dread filled Tsunade when she figured out what Naruto was thinking.

She leaned foreward with her eyes slightly wider in alarm. "N-Naruto! I wasn't serious, I was only being sarcastic." When Naruto's features didn't change she continued, "You are forbidden to train with the Kyuubi!!" The demon would either out right refuse or trick Naruto into breaking the seal, there was just no way Naruto would ever get away with training with the Kyuubi scott free.

"See you later baba-chan," Naruto said ignoring everything Tsunade said after her 'key phrase'. He casually walked to the window to exit, only to be blocked by Tsunade. He looked up to her face and noticed her eyebrow twitching in aggrivation. He put his hands behind his back and laughed nervously.He made some seals and made a kage bushin (shadow clone) on the roof and quickly used a kiwarimi (substitution) to switch places with the clone.

Tsunade was so worried about Naruto training with the Kyuubi that she paid no mind to Naruto's hands. "Naruto... promise me you're not training with the Kyuubi." Naruto said nothing. This caused a vein to officially appear on Tsunade's forehead. Her eyes turned to white circles and she slugged Naruto's fox grin face with her mighty fist. Naruto just poofed and was replaced by a cloud of smoke. A kage bushin (shadow clone).

Lets just say Tsunade saw red and remembers nothing of her wrath. Also that Konoha's scientists recorded 5 earthquakes that came from the Hokage Tower in that same hour.

**-- With Naruto --**

Naruto had took off running for his life when he felt his Kage Bushin release. He was hardly even an orange flash to the villagers as he lept from roof to roof. Once inside his apartment he made a bee line to the bathroom and locked the door from the inside and sat down on the floor. He leaned against the wall as he relaxed his body and closed his eyes; completly intent on being thrown into his mindscape. Naruto did this for ten minutes when he realized...that nothing was happening! He just couldn't stop thinking, he never could. Meditation was his one of his worst subjects back at the academy, though he could now focus.

The only other way Naruto could think of in order to talk to the Kyuubi was to put himself in mortal danger. He figured wearing his body out and decreasing his chakra level down to the point where he'd have to be emitted to the hospital to recover would be the best way to go. So, Naruto took off full speed to the nearest abandoned training field.

-- time skip- 5 minutes---

Naruto stood in the middle of Training Field 10 and performed Kage Bushin which produced ten thousand clones that took up the space of the entire training field. When he trained with Jeriya, he learned how to better control his clones, namely directing them to a tasked without saying it out loud.

--Flash back--

_"Alright, come at me," Jeriya spoke to Naruto. Naruto instantly formed the seals for Kage Bushin which 20 clones poofed into existance surrounding Jeriya._

_"Listen up! Take out Ero-Senin," Naruto directed at his clones. They all charged at Jeriya whom just casually jumped 15 feet in the air and landed behind the real Naruto. Naruto had used a backfist and Jeriya just caught it with his hand before Naruto's fist made contact with Jeriya's face. Naruto then swept Jeriya with a low spining kick that cause Jeriya to jump away._

_"All of you, use Windmill of Shadows!" Naruto directed the clones._

_Jeriya tutted in anoyance as he made quick seals with his hands that ended in the seal of the tiger. "Katon: Dragon's Breath!" Jeriya puffed out his cheeks and blew a giant flame that easily torched and extinguished all of Naruto's bushin._

_"Now stop, Naruto. A quick lesson, you can control your clones without talking out loud, havn't you noticed that they automatically help you form the Rasengan?"_

_Naruto just blinked at Jeriya before saying, "Yeah..I guess so. Heh heh, why didn't I think of that."_

_Jeriya walked over to him and roughed Naruto's hair up and said, "Because you don't think, gakki" Naruto swatted Jeriya's hand away and made the seals for Kage Bushin. This time there were only two clones. One of them jumped onto the shoulder of the other, and the one on the bottom walked over to Jeriya and jumped on his shoulders. They all quickly lost balance and fell over (the bushins poofed out of existance)._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right Ero-Sennin!" Naruto laughed._

---End Flashback---

With the memory fresh in his mind, Naruto mentally commanded all of his bushins to make Rasengans while he got as far away as he could. The resulting explosion caused a small earthquake and tore away most of the grass on the training field. The air was clouded with dirt and it was so thick that Naruto could only see 10 feet in front of him.

Part one of Naruto's plan was now complete, he now had just enough chakra to make 100 kage bushins, which he created and had them attack him one at a time with only taijutsu. Most of the clones used circular flowing taijutsu, similar to Kung Fu. Of course it was almost like Naruto's taijutsu, except that Naruto's was quicker and more to the point. Naruto would block a punch, grab the wrist that he was punched with, pull it down, and snake up the bushin's arm with his fist and jab him right under the jaw; all with the same hand. (Think Bruce Lee's style, if you know it). By time all of the clones were destroyed Naruto had trouble moving a single muscle in his entire body. It was times like this that made Naruto realize just how many muscles he had. Part two of his plan was complete, but there was only one problem; he was still conscious and not talking to the Kyuubi!

**--With Lee--**

Rock Lee was currently speeding his way to his number one favorite training spot; training field 10. He was disappointed that Gai-sensei couldn't be training with him, but that couldn't be helped since Gai-sensei was on a mission. Lee, of course, promised with his nice guy pose to train twice as hard to make up for Gai-sensei's absence. ( This of course triggered another tearful scene with The Sunset Background.) A tear of youthful joy trickled down Lee's cheek as he recalled that moment. He promised himself (again) that he would make Gai-sensei proud. Lee's thoughts slammed to a screeching halt when he saw an orange heap in the middle of what was left of training field 10. Even as Lee approached the figure, he wasn't sure if he should yell at them for destroying his favorite training field or see if they were alright. As he got closer he realized it was Naruto and decided to see if he was alright. As he got even closer he heard Naruto's barely audible voice.

"Kuso... all of that and it still didn't work. Now I can't even get up to try again."

"Naruto?" Lee asked confused. Another light bulb went off above Naruto's head.

"Bushy Brows... do me a favor... and knock me out.." Lee's eye's widened in shock, he was about to refuse when Naruto continued. "It's important for my training... If you do I promise to ... sparr with you in a couple of days." Tears of inspired joy poured down Lee's face like a never ending waterfall as he listened to Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-kun, for the springtime of youth!" Lee sniffed and brought his tears to a stop as he pulled back his hand and knife handed Naruto's neck. He watched as Naruto completly passed out and got up to go training in his next favorite training spot; Training Field 7.

--time skip 2 minutes--

Lee sighed in relief when he saw his destination still existed. He instantly began doing his first set of 50,000 punches on the wooden man.

**----Naruto's Mindscape---**

As Naruto struggled to stand up in his own mind he sheepishly thought that maybe he could have skipped all the chakra draining and wearing himself out to the point of near death and just had someone knock him out right off the bat. He slowly progressed down the tunnel where he remembered the Kyuubi was located. Even if he didn't remember where that was, all he had to do was follow the faint red glow and/ or follow where the pipes were going. Eventually Naruto came into a dimly lit chamber with water on the stone floor. There was a huge endless cage that you could only see the gate to with a familiar seal on it. Bright blood-red demonic eyes appeared behind the gates, announcing the Kyuubi's presence. That is... if the deep creepy voice didn't spell it out for you.

**"Chakra? Good god what the hell did you do to your body..." **The Kyuubi mumbled and began emitting chakra for Naruto to take. It engulfed him even though Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"That's not why I came, I want you to train me," Naruto said boldly. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto over for a couple of seconds and lazily said,

**"Nope." **Naruto fell to the floor and a vein appeared on his forehead.

When Naruto picked himself up he agrily yelled, "Why the hell not, you lazy fox?!"

**"Why should I?"** The fox asked evenly.

Naruto paused for about five seconds before he presented his fox grin and said, "Because it increases your chance of survival if I can fight better..." Naruto suggested. He wasn't quite sure of himself, but he didn't let that show one bit.

The Kyuubi considered Naruto and replied, **You have a point, very well... this will hurt, but I'm opening a link so that we can communicate while you are conscious; it also allows me to see what you are doing. If you want to get my attention just focus chakra to your left eye. Be aware that your eye will turn red like when you posess my chakra, such as now."**

Naruto thought it through for about three seconds and said, "Ok."

The Kyuubi grinned and commanded, **"Now come here...past the gates."** Naruto did so and he found himself facing the largest amount of chakra he's ever seen in his life, and it all poured into his left eye. It caused agonizing pain that made him unsure of how long it lasted.

**--Reality--**

When it was finally over Naruto sat up in his real body screaming in pain with his hoarse throat. He wondered to himself how long it was since he was knocked out by Lee. As if on cue, Lee came running and stopped centimeters away from Naruto, who sweat dropped at how close Lee was from running into him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you... alright? Lee asked. He was confused because when Naruto looked up at him, Naruto's eyes were blood read and the pupil was a slit. Naruto realized what caused Lee's confusion and spoke.

"Uhh... yeah, thanks, Bushy Brows... I uhh.. this is kinda because of my training... I mean... this is kinda what happens to me when I run out of chakra...but because of my training my left eye will be like this all the time." Naruto tried to explain.

"Wow Naruto-kun, that training you went through must have been very hard! I could hear you all the way from Training Field 7. Can I train like that, too?" Lee asked. Naruto sweat dropped again as he made up another excuse.

"Sorry Bushy Brows, this training is mainly for increasing chakra levels and chakra control."

" I see..." Lee said slightly crestfallen. "But that's alright because we still have the POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee continued brightly.

"Uh... Lee, I know something you can do to train," Naruto said with a sweat drop. Really what was it with this guy... He was just so weird.

"WHAT IS IT NARUTO-KUN?" Lee asked.

"Well, you could carry me to the Hospital with one hand and I could use my extra chakra to increase the gravity." Naruto replied. Lee's eyes turned to sparkly mush which caused Naruto to sweat drop even bigger. Naruto thought to the Kyuubi, ' Did you catch that furball? Could you increase the gravity by two?'

**' Not a problem, gakki,' **The Kyuubi answered in Naruto's head.

Mean while Lee was saying, " Naruto-kun, you are so kind to me and you must be a genius, too! The spring time of youth is strong with in you!!" By time the end of his speech, Lee was cheerfully and shamelessly crying. Lee helped Naruto stand and picked him up with one arm. Naruto summoned a massive amount of chakra and the Kyuubi pulled it close to Naruto's and Lee's body to where it was a 1/2 an inch thick. And with Naruto's order, the Kyuubi made the chakra avoid Lee's skin. When Lee felt the weight, he happily took off torwards the hospital.


	2. Hospital

**Words to Know**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune - ** Nine tailed fox

**Hai** - yes

**Jaa-ne **- 'See you later', or just plain 'later'

AN: Thank you for reviewing, my one and only reviewer! I beg you guys to please review, I don't know if this is good so far or not. I think it is, but that's because wrote it, so let me know!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Lee were now racing to the hospital; rather Lee was racing to the hospital with Naruto. Thankfully, even with the gravity Naruto and the Kyuubi created, Lee was still so fast that the only thing the villagers and other shinobi saw was a red blur. Only a certain white haired Jonin noticed that the red blur was a person, maybe two smothered in demonic chakra. That specific Jonin followed the red blur to the hospital, when at the doors the red blur turned into Rock Lee and what looked like a life size rag doll of Naruto. Naruto had red eyes, over grow canines and sharp claws; though he no longer was surrounded by the red chakra. The weird thing about the situation was that Lee didn't seem concerned about Naruto's appearance; in fact, Lee was currently saying,

"...thank you Naruto-kun for the training! Now the springtime of youth burns brighter in both of us. Oh, and don't worry, you'll recover soon. After all, I think the power of youth may be stronger in you than even me!!."

Kakashi could see Naruto sweat drop from his position in the tree as he heard Naruto say, " Uhh, sure Bushy Brows... see you in five days." Lee put Naruto down so that he was standing and disappeared in a flash of green. Naruto's right eye turned back to blue and his canines and claws went back to normal. Kakashi was very alarmed to see that Naruto's left eye remained red. Just what had Naruto been doing? What did he do to Lee? At that moment Naruto attempted to walk into the hospital without any help. The only thing that actually happened was Naruto picked up his foot but his other leg gave out on his so Naruto ended up face first in the dirt. His body was so sore and exausted that he couldn't even start to bring his arms up to catch himself by time he hit the ground. Kakashi sighed, that was Naruto, alright. Naruto always tried to do everything and never stopped until his body refused to cooperate. He jumped out of his hiding spot to help Naruto.

"Need any help?"

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Naruto looked up and saw the Jonin squatting next to him. "Yeah, thanks."

Kakashi helped Naruto up and walked him into the hospital. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked when Naruto made no sign of telling him.

"Heh, I just got done convincing the Kyuubi no Kitsune to train me... when my body recovers tomorrow."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. "What? ... What's he gona teach you?" Anyone could hear that Kakashi was shocked and unnerved. They were still waiting around to be recepted by one of the medical ninjas.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "I dunno...how to survive better and beat the Akatsuki, I guess." Naruto didn't have a clue what the Kyuubi was gonna teach him.

'Typical Naruto,' Kakashi thought. This was definetly dangerous, especially if Naruto planned on going out in the middle of the woods by himself and let the Kyuubi boss him around. With Naruto's intelligence the Kyuubi could easily trick Naruto into releasing him.

"I see... You don't mind if I tag along and watch you while you train, do you?" Kakashi asked with his normal voice and body langluge.

" I don't care, but I'm not waiting for you and don't interfere unless I ask you to," said Naruto. A medical nin finally acknowledged the two, admitted Naruto, and led the two to a room on the second floor. When they got there she pointed at Naruto then at the bed, signaling Naruto to lay down on the bed. Naruto reluctantly obeyed and struggled his way onto the bed. The medical shinobi then quickly stabbed naruto with a needle and injected a strong sleep-inducing serum. The shinobi used no precautions and did everything as quick as possible. She said nothing to Naruto or Kakashi the whole time except when she asked Kakashi what the patient's name was ( just because she knew who Naruto was didn't mean she knew what his name was). When she was done she all but ran out the door.

"I'm starting training tomorrow... 11am..." Naruto managed to say to Kakashi before passing out. Kakashi sighed, Naruto really _was_ Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. He looked over Naruto for about 2 minutes before he pulled out his infamous new green book (the new Icha Icha Naruto brought back was green) and walk out the door. He was almost in the main lobby and was about to read a particularly... interesting part in his book when his routine was interupted.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" That would be Sakura. Kakashi only bothered to speak one word to answer Sakura's later question. He knew that was all that was required.

"Naruto,"Kakashi answered absent mindedly. Sakura's face showed that she was annoyed. She wasn't really concerned for Naruto's health because he seemed to never get seriously hurt, but he always seemed to get in a lot of pain. It was only logical thinking on Sakura's part. Serious wounds would lay someone up for a week or something, but Naruto was never down for more that a day! Even when he was struck with chakra exaustion... which was probably the reason he was here. He was always being an idiot and using too much chakra!

She looked up at Kakashi and replied, "Oh, well I suppose I'll tell Tsunade-sama. She's been looking for him for about 3 hours now. What ever Naruto did, she sure didn't want him to do. And when I last saw Tsunade-sama, she looked really mad."

"Ah. So _she_ was the source of those earthquakes," Kakashi said mildly. Though his body betrayed him as he visibly shivered in fear of her wrath. He was silently thanking whoever determined fate that he didn't run into Tsunade today.

Sakura chuckled lightly at Kakashi's responce, "Yup-"

She was cut off by Shizune's voice, "Haruno! Tend to the patients here for physical problems, leave the mental ones alone!"

"Hai, Shizune-sama," Sakura answered. She could tell Shizune was just playing around; though she was serious about Sakura getting back to work. She then directed her attention back to Kakashi, "Jaa-ne Kakashi-sensei." After Kakashi nodded his head, they both went their separate ways.


End file.
